


[podfic] Take the Heat Out of Me

by Annapods



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, it's been too long I don't remember how to tag it, partial recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Lost Days!Jason trolls Officer Grayson!Dick in Blüdhaven. Dick counter-trolls with the power of love. (It's super effective.)01:38:19 :: Partial podfic :: Written byQuipquipquip.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	[podfic] Take the Heat Out of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take the Heat Out of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/339179) by [quipquipquip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quipquipquip/pseuds/quipquipquip). 



  
Cover art by [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose).

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/dcutaketheheatoutofme):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1E6fcoiAZmHgULuNkJ6F9qwYagd1OSMjN):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Quipquipquip for giving me permission to record this work!

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, an audio recording of your reactions, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
